


A Mixed Basket

by OspreyEamon



Series: Golden Sun Drabbles [4]
Category: Ougon no Taiyou Shikkokunaru Yoake | Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Ougon no Taiyou | Golden Sun
Genre: Humor, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OspreyEamon/pseuds/OspreyEamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Golden Sun are handed the script for the latest instalment. Not all of them are impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mixed Basket

“So ... what does this mean for us?” asked Jenna as she and Isaac perused the script for Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. “I mean, we have a son together right? And Matthew’s a good name. But I don’t seem to appear in this at all,” she flipped forward to where her entry in the encyclopaedia was included. “Did we break up or something? Apparently I live in Kalay while you and Garet are sharing this cabin on the Goma Plateau.”

“Well, I suppose if your mother got very very sick...” said Isaac hesitantly, “then you might move to Kalay to take care of her? While I stayed near Mount Aleph to make sure it didn’t explode any more than it already had?”

She growled. “Honestly, what are we suppose to take away from this? There’s no emotion here, you don’t make any mention of me. It doesn’t even say if we’re married. For all we know you could be carrying on some passionate long distance love affair with Mia and be Nowell and Rief’s real father.”

Isaac perked up. “I could?”

“Why not,” muttered Jenna. “But I better put in an appearance in that sequel they tease or things will combust.”

~ ~ ~

“So I’m going to knock up and abandon some woman who then dies in childbirth, openly ally with a military dictatorship, kidnap Mia’s son and coerce a bunch of kids into unleashing an unspeakable evil on the world so they’re forced to activate an ancient weapon of mass destruction in order to stop it?” Alex sighed despondently. “At least Kraden thinks I’m still ambiguous.”

~ ~ ~

“What!” came the indignant cry from Felix. “I was the hero of the second game, and an antagonist in the first! How can I not be included in this one?”

“Well, we’re sure to play a larger part in the fourth instalment,” said Piers soothingly.

“It’s all right for you,” the earth adept snapped. “At least you get a jailbait love interest out of this. All I get is a jerkish reputation for having disappeared again right after my family was finally reunited and completely neglecting to write!”

~ ~ ~

“Multiple pre-mortem appearances, lengthy opportunity to indoctrinate younger generations, some scenes incorporate incomprehensible old folk communication, bonus pigeon included,” mused Kraden. “I must say that sounds very reasonable.”

~ ~ ~

“At least our kids are awesome,” Ivan said to Mia putting an arm around her shoulders.

~ ~ ~

“Hmmm.” Chalis tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I’m gorgeous, I live, I get to pass out free samples of my new Illusion Perfume range to anyone who defeats me in battle ... hard to see the downside really.” She signed the contract with a flourish. “It’s a better deal than poor Menardi and Karst received, certainly. The poor dears must have thought that just because they were revealed to be belligerent anti-heroes that they wouldn’t be killed off. The sillies. Besides everyone knows evil is sexier than good. The only comeuppance Arcanus ever seems to get is being chased by those strange reality warping ‘Mary-Sue’ creatures after all...”

“What do you mean by that?” Blados barked. “We kill him when he’s revealed as a traitor to Tuaparang at the Apollo Lens!”

Chalis tutted. “A major character be killed in a fight off screen? I think not. These dramatic types writing the plot would never dispose of a long running antagonist in such a manner. No, he’ll turn up again, and in all the mutual screen time we have I’m sure to be able to charm the details of his hair care strategy out of him...”


End file.
